


I Know Who You Love

by Annie621



Series: Roosterteeth Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know who you love." (Freewood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who You Love

Everyone else had already abandoned the office. The only reason they were still there was because Gavin had some more editing to do to get out the LP for tomorrow and Ryan packing up his system took longer than the other guys just turning off their monitors and heading for the door.

“I know who you love." 

Gavin’s surprised he heard it over his headphones and paused in his editing to turn his attention to Ryan, who looked like he regret that he spoke. 

"What?” he asked, uncertain that he actually heard what he thinks he heard. 

“I know who you love.” Ryan repeated, haltingly, eyes flitting down, away from him.

“Yeah, I’d hope so you doughnut, you.” Gavin laughed, thinking that the end of it. Geoff had already forbid sex in the office, so if this was some sort of pickup line…well, Gavin rarely listened to Geoff anyway. 

As he continued watching Ryan to see what he’d do next, the smile slowly slipped off his face. “Ryan?” he prompted, and the older man shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” Ryan shrugged, finally turning his eyes back to Gavin. The Brit scowled, pulling his headphones from his ears and moving to straddle Ryan’s hips. 

“Oi! Moron, I’m supposed to be the insecure, commitment phobia one, not you.” Gavin objected, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and leaning against him. Ryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist.

“I know, it’s just how…affectionate you are with Michael that-”

“You thought I loved Michael! Jesus Ryan, you’re worse than the fans! Worse than Lindsay even!” Gavin teased and Ryan snorted, shaking his head.

“I know it’s for the fans’ benefit and that you two are just friends. It just gets hard to be neither possessive or insecure when you’re faced with it everyday at work." 

"Fine.” Gavin said with a shrug, and a few things happened over the next couple of weeks.

Geoff’s ‘No Sex in the Office’ Rule was broken.  
Team Love N’ Stuff started doing a lot more together.  
Fans freaked the fuck out when Gavin grabbed Ryan by the collar and started making out with him at the end of an AHWU.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
